


透明的存在

by boywonder611



Series: 一發完 [5]
Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: 時間線是在第八季過後。Wilson走了，又出現了，做為靈魂的出現。House的身分在這篇的設定裡是已經恢復成原本的樣子、以及House和Wilson是有愛情成份的。人物OOC





	透明的存在

出現

死前的時候，真的沒有太多的遺憾了，要說遺憾的話，或許就是沒辦法跟House一起到老吧。

現在比較擔心的事情是，House在他走後會變得怎麼樣，會不會繼續好好活下去。

然後Wilson疑惑起來，為什麼他現在能夠思考？他不是已經死了嗎？

他張開眼的時候看到的是一個全白的空間，嗯，說張開眼這個動作也許不太正確，因為他沒有實體，可是他知道自己正在一個全白的空間裡面。

Wilson的意識在空間裡面到處晃，那裡就像是一個四度空間什麼也沒有。他知道自己死了，可是現在這個地方是哪裡？還在思考當中，白色空間突然開始慢慢的變透明，映入眼前的是House一個人躺在診斷室地板上玩球的樣子。

他看了一陣子，不確定這是什麼時候，House的頭髮變長了，甚至比他剛出監獄那時候還長。

Wilson回想自己曾經是否看過頭髮那麼長的House，答案是『沒有。』

他意識到自己正在看的是現在的House，他離開之後的House。

他所擔心的House。

***

靈魂讓自己更靠近House一點，仔細的看著陪了他大半輩子的人。唔…變得似乎比之前瘦一點，怎麼？沒人可以搶食物就這樣虐待自己嗎？Wilson有些不開心。繼續看著，曾經在他身上游走的那雙手還是一樣、一樣那麼不安分、閒不下來，此刻在把玩著球。視線移到他最眷戀的那張臉上，那雙每次都能看進他深處的藍眼睛正閉著，再往下，每天都喜歡在他耳邊滴滴咕咕講一堆話的唇緊緊的抿住。

靈魂還記得在最後的日子裡，House總愛在他的耳邊吹著氣、趁機說著他從前都不曾說過的話、等到自己耳根子紅了之後，House就會上前輕咬、慢慢地吻。

｢Wilson。｣

陷在回憶裡的靈魂嚇了一跳。原本緊緊抿著的嘴突然開口叫他的名字，如果靈魂還有心跳的話、那現在一定跳的非常快。那雙藍眼睛也突然無預警的張開、視線直直地盯著天花板。前診斷科主任嘆了一口氣，懊惱的坐起來，順手從旁邊拿了兩粒維可丁吞下去。

Wilson看到這裡，無法克制的悲傷，想讓自己移開視線，可是他現在僅僅只是個意識而已，只能被迫觀看House身邊正在進行的一切。

***

Chase，現任診斷科主任，拿著病人的資料開門走進來，後面還跟著…Cameron？  
他看到House的眼睛往旁邊掃了一下，快速的露出有點厭煩的表情又恢復成原樣。

｢不要走了Wilson這個媽，又迎來另一個媽好嗎？你現在已經不是診斷科的人了還那麼常來這裡做什麼？｣ House口氣有點不悅的說。

｢你自己也不是診斷科的人，還不是天天賴在這裡？｣ Cameron很快的反擊回去，眼睛瞪完House之後看著旁邊，House持續的忽略她，她又站了一會兒，跟Chase示意一下就離開了，Chase點點頭之後就開始跟House說病患的病例。

House身邊的人都用自己的方式在關心House。

***

這個狀態看著House的生活，大概一個星期之後，Wilson突然感受到自己連魂魄形體都出現了，不僅僅是個意識而已。靈魂把自己的手舉起來看，半透明的，可以感受到光穿透過自己。

靈魂噘起嘴看向House、鼓起勇氣的往House那邊過去，House正坐在沙發上看電視，他定定地站在House面前、希望能夠擋住正在看電視那人的視線，但他沒有成功；House的眼神穿過他看著電視，而他一直看著House。

他們就是兩個世界不同的人。

照理說，靈魂是不會有感覺的，可是在當下Wilson卻非常疼痛。

他不確定出現在House身邊的理由是什麼，但既然有這個機會待在House身邊，那他會好好看著House，儘管有時候House不經意想念他的小動作讓Wilson很痛，會痛是好事，因為House比他還要痛，他不希望House單獨承受這份痛苦。

***

House在Wilson最後的日子裡多了一個小習慣。每天晚上睡前，都在Wilson旁邊撈撈叨叨的講一堆話，Wilson總是覺得House很厲害，怎麼有那麼多話可以講，他有時候聽著聽著就睡著了，有時候還醒著就會回覆幾句，最後的話題結尾在那些日子裡都沒變，就是Good Night，Wilson。 而House說完就會心滿意足的去睡覺，Wilson累的時候就會在心裡回覆Good Night, House。

｢嗨Wilson，有時候我還是會覺得……..嗯……｣ House在黑暗中對著空氣說。  
｢我在幹嘛呢？｣……講沒幾句躺在床上的男人突然覺得自己很蠢。  
嘆了一口氣。 ｢Good Night, Wilson。｣

｢Good Night, House。｣  
床上的男人不知道他說的話有人聽見，而他也沒聽見對方給他的回覆。

靈魂沒想過對方竟然還保留這個習慣，畢竟對方曾經嘲笑過他。

****

有了魂魄形體之後，Wilson能去的地方大大增加了，並沒有像之前是意識的時候只能跟在House身邊。可是他依然每天待在House身邊，因為不知道有其他哪裡可去，他有想過回去他看媽媽，但他不知道他除了用飄的過去之外還有沒有更快的方式，而且他喜歡看House跟他底下的小鴨子們互動的樣子。

從前他們待在同一家醫院，Wilson有自己的病患要看顧，House也只有在需要靈感、無聊或想避開誰的時候才會晃到他那裡去，他們並沒有24小時在對方身邊。

只有在最後的日子裡，他們幾乎24小時都在對方身邊，他認為他看到了所有樣貌的House。視線朝向正在和小鴨子們分析的House、他都忘了診斷中的House才是最迷人的，絕對的自信、囂張、大膽，他好久沒看到這個樣子的House。

他明白House現在表面好、心裡不好受，但Wilson認為只要House依然有在診斷科繼續和他們一起診斷病人這件事就很好了。

至少待在診斷室裡面的House是比較有喜怒的。

***

Cameron又突然間走進來了。

｢噢，又到了例行檢查的時候嗎？你讓我知道一個月又過去了，而我還活的好好的。｣ House惱怒的瞪著她說。

Cameron頓了一下，眼睛往旁邊快速瞄了一眼。

嗯…..？她剛剛看的是……我嗎？ Wilson有些不確定的想，他覺得Cameron好像和他對到眼了。

｢幸好你還活的好好的，Wilson會很高興。｣ Cameron笑了一下回覆，又走掉了。

｢Wilson會很無聊。｣ House瞪了瞪Cameron的方向回答。

不，看著你一點也不無聊。 Wilson在心裡默默的回答。

***

果然還是沒辦法聽到別人提起自己啊….

House當天晚上回家之後，面無表情、沉默的彈著鋼琴，靈魂在旁邊也沉默的聽著。

以前也有這時刻，House彈著鋼琴而他靜靜的在旁邊聽著；House也曾在餐廳表演獻給他聽過、也有獨自兩人在家時彈著屬於他的歌；有時候House會介紹這些歌的由來，有時候彈著一首接一首，什麼話也沒有說。

鋼琴聲停了。

他看見House的手慢慢握著拳，大力的捶在琴鍵上，鋼琴發出一陣雜亂聲。  
House站起身，憤怒的一路用手把客廳的所有東西都甩到地上，一拐一拐的走進房間裡。坐在床上，他打開維可丁的蓋子，吃著比平常更多的量。

靈魂在這時刻非常恨自己，因為他連阻止House都做不到，只能在旁邊看著。

***

接下來的幾天，Wilson過的和House一樣痛苦。

House白天在診斷室裡裝做一切都很好，吃著跟平常的量一樣、做的和平常的是一樣，只要House想瞞人、每個人都會被騙過去。

House在避免大家過度的關心他，他憎恨那個。

但是當夜晚一到，House回到家之後，他就沒有顧忌了、大量的嗑維可丁、配著酒一起吞，想搞死自己，反正沒有人會看到。

診斷科醫生也有失算的時候，因為Wilson看到了。

靈魂跪在House身邊痛苦的對House說  
｢Please,don’t don’t hurt yourself.｣ 拜託，別、別這樣傷害你自己。

Wilson求著House，House沒有聽到。

***

隔天，Chase和House以及小鴨子們在診斷室裡面討論病例的時候，Cameron又突然進來了，她像是往靈魂那個方像又瞄了幾眼之後開口說。

｢House，你最近吃維可丁又吃過量了對不對？｣

｢當然沒有，你哪隻眼睛看到的？｣ House若無其事的回答，靈魂在旁邊臉色很不好看。

｢不對，你吃過量了，因為我上次提到Wilson所以你更希望幻覺的出現。｣

｢我說沒有！你會不會管太多了？｣ House憤怒的回答。他不認為他有說謊，因為過量的話，會消除他的疼痛，可是疼痛卻一直都在，那他就沒有過量。

｢你這樣Wilson會很難過。｣

小鴨子們全部緊繃的看著這個局面，Wilson走過後，根本沒有人敢在House面前提起他，結果Cameron在最近卻接二連三的提出來，他們小心翼翼的望向其他方向，不敢看準備爆發的House。

｢離開，現在全部給我離開。｣ House像是暴風雨前的平靜，暗暗的帶著一股看不到的危機，面無表情的說這句話。

小鴨子們馬上收拾自己的東西一個一個走出診斷室，剩Chase還有Cameron站在原地。

Chase看一下House，之後對著Cameron比出現在是怎樣的動作，Cameron搖搖頭的也離開診斷室，Chase只好跟在後面走出去了。

***

晚上，House躺在床上把維可丁拿在手上看，他並不會因為Cameron說的話自己就少吃，他只聽一個人的話......

但那個人......不在了......他把手上的維可丁塞進嘴裡吞下去。

然後，他聽到一個嘆息聲。

｢到底要怎樣你才可以不要吞那麼多維可丁啊？｣

｢所以幸好我沒少吃維可丁，不然就看不到你了。｣ House愣愣的轉過頭說。

｢你看得到我？｣這下輪到靈魂愣住了。

Wilson站起來來回走動，看著House的視線跟著他來回移動。

｢我看得到你。｣ House咧嘴笑起來說。

｢該死的這到底在搞什麼。｣靈魂一隻手遮住臉說。

｢不難懂啊，你就是幻覺嘛。｣ House搖搖手上的空罐子。

｢不，我不是你該死的幻覺！｣

｢證明給我看。｣

｢......... ｣

｢啊哈～你沒辦法證明，所以你就是個幻覺。｣ House拍一下手，下結論。

｢聽著House，我不知道你為什麼能夠看到我。但既然現在你看得見我、聽得見我，我就不允許你這樣繼續下去。拜託你，減少維可丁的量。｣

｢不要，減少的話，你就不見了。｣ House定定的看著Wilson說，眼裡有他自己都沒發現的悲傷。

｢不會，我不會不見。｣ Wilson忍住自己想碰House的衝動。

｢你怎麼能確定？｣

｢因為我一直都在你身邊。｣

｢沒有，你已經不在了，就連你現在也只是我創造出來的幻覺而已。｣ House低下頭看著地板說。

｢House，我不是幻覺，我是……..。｣ 靈魂？鬼？Wilson自己都說不出來，House抬起頭來，藍眼睛認真的盯著他在等他的答案。

｢你到底要不要減少維可丁的量，你不減少我現在就離開。｣ Wilson想，先阻止House吃太多維可丁再說。

｢可是減少了，我也一樣看不到你。｣

｢你不會看不到我。｣

｢你怎麼能確定？｣

開始繞著圈圈打轉的一個話題，Wilson望著天花板深深的嘆了一口氣。

｢好吧，House，我不確定，但我確定的是你不答應我減少，你等一下馬上就看不到我，之後也別想看到。｣

｢你知道你現在在威脅我嗎？Wilson。｣ House裝做驚訝的樣子。

｢對你？House，不需要留情。｣

｢好啦好啦，媽，我會減少的。｣ House揮揮手回答。

｢不要敷衍我，我會一直盯著你的。｣ Wilson裝做嚴肅的樣子對House說。

｢就想要你一直盯著我啊。｣ House一點也不害臊的回道。

｢House。｣

｢幹嘛？｣

｢你該去睡覺了｣

｢明天見？｣

｢明天見。｣

停頓了一會兒，House又開口。

｢..........那如果到時候你不見我會嗑到嗨的哦！媽。｣

｢你平常就已經嗑嗨了。｣

｢我平常是止痛才不是嗑嗨。｣

｢是是是~~隨你怎麼說。｣

｢Good night Wilson. ｣

｢Good night House. ｣

當House閉上眼之後，靈魂在旁邊很憂心。

Wilson根本就沒把握這個狀態會維持多久，第一次的離開太痛了，如果他出現在House身邊最後的結果依然是要面臨離別，那一開始不要出現就好了。

可是就在他還搞不清楚狀況的時候，House竟然能夠看到他，要是他無預警的消失了，House會再度崩潰。

他摸著自己的後頸想，要再和House聊聊這件事。

****

陽光從窗簾的縫隙透進房間，House躺在床上醒來了，眼睛卻不想睜開，手按摩著自己右大腿上萎縮的肌肉。

｢腿會痛？還是在做晨間運動？｣ Wilson揶揄的對House說。

聽到Wilson的聲音，House的嘴角不自覺得上揚、就連腿上的壞毛病都沒那麼痛了。

｢聽著你的聲音做晨間運動？不錯，我喜歡這種玩法。｣ House睜開眼睛看向Wilson。

｢早啊，House。｣

｢早安，Wilson。｣

House盯著Wilson盯著盯著又突然開口。

｢……….認真的，你不是幻覺？ ｣

Wilson照慣例又翻了一下白眼。

｢晚上回來我們在講這件事好嗎？｣

House打開藥瓶倒出兩粒維可丁吞下去，又看看Wilson。

｢所以接下來你打算在我每次吞藥的時候都這樣看嗎？｣

｢是有這個打算。｣ Wilson把雙手插在胸口回答。

｢你不會因此消失？｣

｢不會。｣

｢好吧。｣

***

診斷室今天瀰漫著一股奇怪的氛圍。

House昨天離開的時候，整個人很陰沉，可是今天卻……又恢復正常，正常這件事對House來說太不正常了。

｢House今天……沒有遲到。｣ Park驚恐的講出這句話。

｢他不是沒有遲到，他甚至還早到。｣ Taub冷靜的補充。

｢世界末日是不是要來了？｣ Park衝到窗戶旁邊看看外面的天空。

｢我覺得House被外星人附身的機率比較大。｣ Chase聳聳肩的說。

｢好了，你們真是太閒了。｣ House突然開門出聲打斷他們。

｢趕快去…..看有什麼東西可以測就去測一測，不然有什麼能抽就抽一抽，真的沒事幹的人就去幫我看門診吧。｣ House手揮一揮把他們趕走，小鴨子們馬上就起身離開診斷室。

House看著空無一人的診斷室，滿意的笑起來，拿起診斷室裡面不可少的紅色幸運球在手上把玩。

｢現在沒人了。｣

｢House，我說晚上回去再講。｣靈魂嘆了一口氣說。

House撇撇嘴，閉上眼睛打算睡一覺耗掉剩下的時間，他現在只想快點下班回到家而已。

***

靈魂還是幻覺？

一回到家，House馬上把背包丟一邊就轉過去面對Wilson。

｢好啦，晚上、回家，現在你可以開始講了。｣

｢你不先吃晚餐嗎？｣

｢謎題還沒解開，肚子就不會餓，快點講。｣ House對Wilson期待的點點頭示意他快點說。

｢呃……唔……呃……我不是幻覺，我是、我是…. ｣ Wilson真的不知道該怎麼開口。

｢Wilson，上次看到你換氣過度是你拍A片那次，這次又幹了什麼壞事了？｣

｢House，閉嘴，聽我說，我不是幻覺、我是….. ｣ Wilson還是不知道怎麼開口。

｢我不是幻覺、我是…… 你知道你這句話已經重覆很多遍了嗎？｣  
House馬上就不耐煩的學著Wilson說話。

｢好吧，你不是幻覺，不然你是什麼？ 鬼嗎？｣ House隨意的擺擺手亂回答，就幫Wilson講出他說不出口的答案。

｢對，我是鬼。我知道你不會相信，因為我自己也不敢相信。｣ Wilson如果有心臟，現在一定又砰砰砰的跳個不停。

House一臉我的天啊的表情出現。

｢我知道自己病的不輕，但是鬼？你怎麼講出這種話的啊？｣

｢好吧好吧，不然我要怎麼證明你才會相信我就是Wilson不是你的幻覺。｣

｢那就說點我不知道的事吧。｣

Wilson看到House的腳不自然的換著重心，才發現他竟然讓House站那麼久。

｢想聽故事就要配一杯酒，我們去客廳那邊講吧。｣ Wilson彎下腰比出一個請的姿勢，邀請House走向客廳。

｢講話就講話，還要求那麼多。｣ House先去廚房倒一杯酒，之後坐在沙發上把腳跨在桌子上，手不自覺得按摩自己不安份的大腿。

***

House喝一口酒，臉色明顯放鬆下來，Wilson見狀緩緩開始說。

｢House，很多話我沒有開口說，是因為我覺得我們已經太了解彼此，所以不需要再說了。｣

｢我說，說點我不知道的事。｣

｢……..你到底要不要聽？｣

｢我閉嘴、我閉嘴。｣ House用手在嘴巴上比出一個拉鍊的樣子。

｢你在我的生命裡佔了大半輩子，你惱人、自大、自戀、幸災樂禍….大概所有負面的人格特質你都包含在裡面….. ｣

Wilson邊說邊微微的笑起來。

｢但是你聰明、搞怪、常常有意想不到的點子可以玩….腫瘤科那邊很沉重的時候，只要你一來，再沉重的氣氛都被你打亂了，變成我需要收拾你的爛攤子，可是很奇怪的，收拾你的爛攤子反而是生活中比較有樂趣、不同的那一面，你從不會讓我感到無聊……. ｣

Wilson停頓了一下又開口。

｢好吧，怕你太得意忘形，還是要補充一下，我是在惱怒的狀態下處理你的那些破事，卻在事後常常覺得很荒謬的有趣。

我們.....互相糾纏了那麼多年，我換過一個又一個的老婆、你手下的小鴨子們也一批換著一批，經歷了那麼多事，而你一直都在，不管是死纏爛打的對我還是什麼的、你一直都在，也是讓我可以讓我盡情做自己的存在….. ｣

｢Wilson這太煽情了。｣

靈魂還沒講完就被House打斷，Wilson不開心的瞪了House一眼。

｢我叫你講我不知道的事情給我聽，你現在編言情小說給我聽嗎？｣

看著House又破壞力十足的把剛剛的氣氛打斷，Wilson深深吸一口氣之後問。

｢所以你不相信？｣

｢我當然不相信，Wilson，你在我的潛意識裡是狐狸，很狡猾的那一種，你能編出這一長篇，我一點也不意外。｣

｢House，你從一開始就根本沒打算相信我吧？那幹嘛還讓我講那麼多。｣ Wilson用手捏著自己的鼻梁。

｢唉呀，真是聰明，我只是想聽聽看我的潛意識裡，你對我的用情有多深而已，事實上，我真的沒有想到平常看那些拉拉的書都派上用場了。｣

｢現在，你的潛意識告訴你，你該去剪頭髮了，快行行好剪頭髮去吧。｣ Wilson無奈的揮揮手把House趕到一邊。

｢Wilson，你一下說自己是鬼，現在又說是幻覺，你知道你編的謊漏洞百出嗎？｣

｢House，我現在不想和你說話。｣

｢我也不想講，太荒謬了。｣

****

｢你說你自己是鬼，有鬼在大白天出現的嗎？｣ House又再次提出疑問。

｢不要現在跟我吵這個。｣ Wilson覺得他不該對House生氣，可是House又一直不相信他。

｢你就是幻覺而已嘛，到底為什麼還要特別編有關鬼的故事給我聽啊？｣

｢………因為我不想要看到你嗑藥嗑到死。｣

｢……看在我最近減少藥量，而你還沒有消失的份上，我可以勉強讓自己吃普通的量就好了。｣ House說出他自己覺得自己很大器的話。

Wilson有點小小開心的微笑起來。

｢那你什麼時候要去剪頭髮，我真的覺得你的頭髮太長了。｣

｢喂喂，你到底對我的頭髮有什麼意見啊？｣ House有些不滿的抱怨。

｢不是我對你的頭髮有什麼意見，是你的潛意識在告訴你，你的髮型太醜了趕快去剪一剪。｣

｢你只是一個會騙人的幻覺，怎麼意見那麼多啊？｣ House表情誇張的說。

｢現在會騙人的幻覺要去散步了，大概一個小時後見。｣

｢你說我只要沒有吃過量就不會離開，你現在要去哪裡。｣ House瞬間有點緊張的問，但沒有人看得出來，除了Wilson。

｢我…..去晃晃，我保證一個小時過後，你一定看得到我。｣

｢那你怎麼能確定我不會在這一個小時內嗑藥過量。｣

｢你敢嗎？｣ Wilson笑笑的問House。

｢………你怎麼能確定我不敢。｣

Wilson笑而不語。

｢一個小時後見，我保證。｣

***

Wilson沒有去哪邊晃晃，他要確認一些事，而解答在急診室。

｢你看得到。｣  
｢嘿！我知道你看得到。｣  
｢幹嘛每個人都裝作看不到我或認為我是幻覺？｣

他檔在Cameron的前面，Cameron停了一下，然後穿過去。

被穿過去雖然沒什麼感覺，可是心裡會很難受，畢竟這都只是強烈的提醒他他們在不同世界而已。

｢停下、停下，拜託我需要有個人可以跟我對話。｣

｢House只當我是他的幻覺，從沒把我當作一回事，我是鬼都覺得自己也要變神經病了。｣

Cameron繼續無視他一直走一直走，Wilson就一直跟在他旁邊，直到Cameron走到一個空房間裡面，關門、鎖上，轉過身來面對Wilson。

｢所以說，你想要怎樣？｣

｢呼~我就知道你看得到。｣ Wilson大大的吐一口氣，幸好他沒有判斷錯誤，不然他真的不知道接下來能做什麼了。

｢可沒打算讓大家都知道我有這個能力。｣

｢我知道了！你去House那邊不是只是看House而已，還有看看我會不會出現，那時候對到眼不是我的錯覺！你也是因為看到我所以才對House提起我的。House嗑藥過量那次也是，你一定看到我在旁邊的臉色很難看，所以才知道他嗑藥過量的。｣

Wilson像是找到答案興奮的對著Cameron講。

Cameron皺眉的看著眼前有點亢奮的Wilson。

｢你沒事吧？｣

｢沒有，就是有點興奮而已，沒想到竟然真的有人可以對話。｣

｢House......｣

｢House看見我了，我不知道是什麼原因，不過他現在只把我當幻覺而已。｣

｢你要我去跟House說你不是幻覺？｣

｢不、不是，我是....嗯....來確保我自己不是幻覺的。

我不知道自己為什麼會出現，就是突然出現了，然後沒有任何人來告訴我我該做什麼，也沒人可以看到我，好吧，House現在看到我了，但他一直嚷嚷著我是幻覺，所以....｣  
Wilson比出一個就是這樣的手勢。

｢你以前遇過這種情況嗎？這種狀態會持續多久？｣ Wilson問。

｢嗯....在醫院工作，看到的會比其他地方多，我也沒有一直都看得到，就算看到了，大部分的情況都是選擇忽視，避免和他們對到眼，有時也會像剛剛穿過你那樣穿過其他人，你不好受我也不好受，但這才能避免大多數麻煩。

要知道，死人的要求常常比活人的還麻煩，而且有時候你更難拒絕他們，他們是鬼，無所不在、想避也避不掉。｣

說最後一句時Cameron看了一眼Wilson。  
Wilson不好意思的笑笑。

｢可是我很少遇到認識的人，所以對我來說就只是看到的人比平常多而已，並沒有因為這個原因而和他們有太多的交流。

對不起，我不知道你這個狀態會持續多久，但如果你偶爾想甩開House和其他人聊聊天，我可以陪你聊。｣

｢沒關係，謝謝，這就很夠了。｣

Wilson有些沮喪，但還是感激的對著Cameron笑一下。

靈魂看看時間，差不多一個小時，該回去找House了。

他走回診斷室看到House時 ｢嘿，你剪頭髮了。｣ Wilson高興的說。

｢就是不想要有人一直在我的耳邊撈叨而已。｣ House嘟嚷的講。

｢House，你明明也比較喜歡你自己短髮的樣子。｣

***又過了一陣子***

診斷室的小鴨子們覺得今天House有些奇怪，但他們說不出哪邊奇怪。

｢House今天心情是不是……有點好啊？｣Park首先有點膽顫驚心的問。

因為House心情好，很多時候是又想到什麼耍人的事情自己暗暗自喜。

｢不確定，搞不好他是想要讓我們覺得他心情好，說不定他心情其實很糟糕。｣Chase看過太多次House的把戲了。

｢為什麼你們要討論House的心情？｣ Taub問。

｢因為我怕下一個倒楣的是我。｣ Park不太愉快的回答。

｢你現在就已經很倒楣了，因為你在愁House。｣ Chase濃濃的澳洲口音回答他。

｢說不定House想要我們問他。｣ Park再次提出意見。

｢如果House真的想要我們問他，那你幹嘛得他的意？｣ Chase不太贊同的問Park。

｢我們…..能不能討論病例？｣ Taub在旁邊扶了一下額頭說。

｢今天真是多麼棒的一天啊，有人在煩惱、有人在疑神疑鬼、有人呢，在假裝自己不擔心。｣ House悠悠的走進來，對小鴨子們露齒笑了一下。

｢繼續討論，我現在要去…….一個.......我也還沒想到的地方了。｣

｢幹得好，House。｣

聽到Wilson的稱讚，House不自覺得微微一笑，Chase有些疑惑的看著House，因為House這種笑容不太一樣，House不理他又悠悠的走出去了。

其實以前Wilson很少全面參與House的小把戲，通常都是底下的小鴨子們來找他抱怨或是來問他攻略，不然就是House事後來跟他說全部的細節，每次最後他都是翻個白眼覺得House真的超無聊，但今天看到House一整天下來耍的小把戲，更了解為什麼House總是這樣愛捉弄他們，因為真的挺有趣的。

****

｢House，去吃飯。｣

House走出診斷室，去的方向卻不是餐廳。以前這個時候，他早就跑去餐廳蹭Wilson的飯了。

｢House。 ｣

Wilson檔在House面前，要他往回走，House停了一下又轉個方向繼續走，Wilson又繼續接連著檔在House前面。

House一臉大便，不想開口說什麼，只是讓自己避開Wilson。

｢呃….Taub，你看House在幹嘛？｣Chase坐在診斷室裡面看著House在診斷室外面的走廊一直轉來轉去，臉還越變越臭。

｢Chase，House的世界，是我們不能理解的。｣Taub拍拍Chase的肩準備走出診斷室。

House突然放棄在走廊上打轉、兇巴巴的推開診斷科的門對著Chase說。 

｢餐廳，你付錢。｣

說完就轉過身匆匆的走出診斷室，這次方向是餐廳。

｢蛤？噢。｣ Chase摸摸鼻子從椅子上站起來跟著House的後面。

如果Chase追上House的腳步的話，還能聽到House小聲又不爽的對空氣說。

｢這樣你滿意了吧？｣

****

House最近很煩躁，因為那個長的像Wilson一樣，卻是個愛騙人的幻覺一直在他身邊晃來晃去，他想裝做沒看到他，但那個幻覺又喜歡撈撈叨叨的在他耳邊講很多話，想忽略都難，重點是他還知道自己不能明目張膽的直接罵回去。

今天House本來打算做一個比較刺激的小實驗，去測試他底下的小鴨子們，他工具、材料都準備好了，就只差執行而已。

結果小鴨子們來時他還沒把道具拿出來，那個可惡的幻覺開口了。

｢House，不行，你這個實驗太過火了。｣

為什麼他長的是Wilson的臉？換一個他絕對可以忽略他繼續完成他要的實驗。

小鴨子們愣愣的看著把他們叫過來什麼事也沒講、臉色卻越變越難看的House。

House突然凶狠的對他們說 ｢沒事，可以解散了。｣

Chase聳聳肩的第一個先離開，其他人跟在他後面。

靈魂愉快的哼著歌，看著House變更臭的臉，覺得自己戰勝House一回。

｢閉嘴！幻覺好歹有我的音感吧？怎麼唱歌還能跟原版的一樣那麼難聽！｣

｢啦啦啦啦啦啦啦～～｣ Wilson笑得很開心、惡作劇似的唱得更大聲。

***又是另外一個某一天***.

這次診斷科來了一個病人，House覺得很無聊的那種。然後House在站病人面前，準備開始一系列的轟炸時。

｢House，不行。｣靈魂搶先在旁邊說。

House張了張嘴，最後又闔上，臉再度開始變臭，氣悶的離開病房。

留下面面相覷的病人和小鴨子們。

走出病房，獨自回到診斷室之後，House不悅的開口。

｢拜託行行好，你只是個幻覺別再叫我要做什麼了行嗎？｣

｢你都知道是幻覺了，那你可以不照做不是嗎？ 為什麼你還要聽我的話？｣

House閉嘴不答。

因為你是Wilson，我只聽你的。  
就算是幻覺也一樣。  
那已經是本能了。

****

｢我覺得House最近出現幻覺了。｣Chase趁House不在的時候提出這個話題。

｢可是他最近的維可丁好像沒有過量吧？｣

｢那可是House，他只會給我們看他想讓我們看的部份而已，你怎麼知道他回家不會大量嗑藥？｣

｢說的也是，那怎麼辦？｣

這時候，Cameron突然走進來。

｢嗨，House現在不在，但我們覺得他最近怪怪的。｣ Chase看到Cameron，知道她是來看House最近的狀況的。

Cameron露出一個繼續說的表情。

｢嗯…我們覺得他最近出現幻覺了。｣

｢舉例來說？｣ Cameron很想偷笑，他當然知道是怎麼回事，不過臉部表情保持的是介於有點擔憂和正常的中間。

｢像上次，House在走廊上轉來轉去、感覺就是有人檔在他前面。｣

不愧是現任診斷科主任，完全說中了，Cameron心裡再次偷笑，她沒有錯過那幕，儘管那時候在走廊的另一邊，還是有看到Wilson不斷檔在House面前的畫面。

｢還有嗎？｣

｢還有House最近對我們還蠻不錯的，呃…..意思是他最近不太對我們做小動作或講一些難聽的話，有時候House明明就準備說出惡毒的話了，後來都會停頓一下，然後就閉嘴了。不是說我們希望被他整，只是這真的挺詭異的。｣

……..Cameron吸了一口氣又慢慢吐出來說。

｢如果House現在真的看到幻覺，你覺得那個人會是誰？｣

Chase突然開竅的感覺，太注重於House可能看到幻覺這件事，卻忘了想他的幻覺會是什麼。

Cameron看著眼前最聰明的團隊在這一刻都露出恍然大悟的表情，心裡翻一個白眼。

Park這時候慢慢舉起手問。｢那我們要讓他繼續這樣嗎？｣

｢House最近有嗑藥過量嗎？｣

｢我們不確定，但表面上看起來沒有，私底下我們就不知道了。｣

私底下也沒有，因為最近有個人每天監控他的藥量。Cameron在心裡補充。

｢嗯….想辦法讓他做個身體檢查，至於精神方面的問題，只要House目前沒有做什麼出格的事，我們就先繼續觀察吧。｣ Cameron說出保守的做法。

｢還要等他做出什麼出格的事再解決嗎？｣ Park不敢置信的問。

｢House上次出現幻覺是他認為自己和卡迪做愛，後來瘋了在醫院裡大聲宣傳，如果這次出現的真的是Wilson，House可不會那樣大聲宣傳了，而且他最近這樣挺好的不是？我是說壓榨我們的情況。｣ Taub聳聳肩的說。

｢所以…大家都同意了？ ｣ Chase看向診斷科的其他人，大家點點頭，連Park也是。

Cameron不予置評，他知道那是Wilson本人，不是House的幻覺，但至少大家會對House的狀況比較理解了。

***  
痛處、碰觸

診斷室裡突然來了兩個很特別的人物，House見到他們的時候愣了一下，就連靈魂也呆呆的做不出任何反應。

｢Greg，好久不見，你還好嗎？｣

｢還好。你們怎麼……突然來了？｣

｢James走了之後，我們都沒有見過你，謝謝你那時候陪James走完最後一程。｣

House抓抓鼻子，不知道該怎麼回覆。 

｢呃…你們會在這邊待多久？｣

｢不會很久，我們只是想來看看你好不好，還有看看James最後生活的地方。  
今天是James離開的….一周年，時間真的好快。｣  
.  
House心臟一陣緊縮，說不出任何話。

不是說他忘了這件事，而是他讓自己故意忽略這件事，最近這個管東管西的幻覺讓他過到不願細想Wilson已經離開的這件事。可是眼前Wilson的母親說出來的話突然將他打回現實。

他看著Wilson愧疚的看著他母親，卻不知道自己眼裡也藏著深刻的悲傷。

｢你看起來過的還不錯，就不打擾你了。｣ Wilson的母親上前抱住House。

又輕輕對他耳語。

｢我知道你也很想James，我們都一樣。被留下來的是背負著回憶的，你要繼續好好生活，James才能開心。｣

說完，她並沒有馬上放開House，而是輕輕拍著House的背，她知道Greg是個愛逞強的小孩，絕不會讓大家看到他的悲傷，然後House緩緩的回抱住她。

這是近乎一年來House第一次重新和人擁抱。

***

House回到家，急忙的把他手上那瓶維可丁全部倒出來，一粒一粒的算還剩多少顆。

｢House，你在做什麼？｣

算著維可丁的男人不理他。

｢House，如果你打算把剩下的全部吞下去，我會.... ｣

｢會怎樣？離開我嗎？不，你不會。｣  
他惱怒的面對Wilson，挑釁的看著靈魂吞下兩粒維可丁，繼續伸手拿剩下的藥。

｢不要這樣逼我，House。｣

吃多一點就能碰到你了。House心裡想。

他看著House把剩下的藥準備一口氣塞進嘴裡，上前去拍開他的手，看著自己的手穿過House，靈魂把手覆在臉上。

｢不要讓我覺得自己很沒用，你看，現在我連阻止你都做不到了。｣

Wilson對著House說完自己就走掉，他現在受不了、受不了他們是兩個世界的人。

不管House當他是靈魂還是幻覺，他們都是兩個世界的人。

而他對此無能為力。

Wilson在外面遊晃，他知道自己不會晃太久，畢竟他也會擔心House真的出事，只是需要讓自己冷靜下來，他當然明白House為什麼想吃那麼多維可丁，還不是因為自己，但他不是維可丁吃多就可以摸到的存在啊。

看看時間，離開了快兩個小時，夠了，行了，靈魂讓自己再次踏入221B。

儘管他是靈魂，但一樣從門的地方守規矩的穿進去，不是其他牆壁或窗戶那種地方進去。

House一樣坐在沙發上，很好，幸好不是倒在地板上的House。

Wilson走到沙發旁，桌上的維可丁都還在，只有減少一開始吃的那兩顆而已。House沒吃。

他轉過去面向House，House的手在微微顫抖。

｢不要再走了，我沒有吃，拜託你......不要再走了。｣

House的手緊緊的握成拳，抿了抿嘴之後開口。

｢我知道你就是Wilson，我的Wilson。我讓自己假裝你只是有著Wilson模樣的幻覺，可是我知道你不是，我應該高興。但偶爾的時候，我還是希望你是幻覺就好了，因為幻覺是只要我一直嗑藥就可以看見的存在。而不是像你這個鬼那麼不受控、也碰觸不到。｣

最後一句House帶著有點苦澀的口氣說。  
Wilson無奈的笑。

｢House，你知道我已經不在這個世界上了，但我永遠都在你這裡。｣ Wilson指著House的心。

｢這也太老套了吧。｣ House小聲的說。

｢嘿！我聽到了。是挺老套的，可是這是事實不是嗎？｣ Wilson溫柔的對著House笑。

｢你也是一直在我心裡啊。

我不知道這個狀態能夠持續多久，但總有一天我會再度消失，而我希望你能為了我活的好好的。｣

｢可是你走了，我就一個人了，你已經離開過一次，現在又要再次離開嗎？！！！｣

Wilson揉著自己的頭髮有些難過的看著又要爆發的House。

｢你不是一個人，House，很多人都在你身邊。｣

｢但他們不是你！Wilson！沒有人會聽我講話，沒有人會像你一樣回答我，沒有人為我買單、沒有人像你一樣無條件包容我。｣

｢......House，你要想，這幾個月是多出來的，如果沒有這個狀態，我甚至都不會和你有這個談話、也不會有這段日子的相處，能再度看著你我真的很高興。｣

｢我知道，我只是.... ｣ 沒辦法接受你再度離開。

｢你得接受。｣ 你一定得接受，House。

你不知道我有多希望能夠陪你一起到老。

****

｢說到觸碰…..其實有一個方法，只是我不確定你能不能接受。｣

｢什麼？真的？｣

House跟著Wilson走到急診室。然後Wilson的手指著Cameron。

｢House？你來幹嘛？｣ Cameron聽到House的腳步聲轉過身，眼神並沒有看向WIilson。

｢她？｣ House疑惑的問Wilson。

｢嗯，她。｣ 靈魂輕輕的對著Cameron點一下頭。

看到Cameron快速的向Wilson一瞥，House的嘴巴張的大大的。

｢妳…..？ ｣

｢這邊不好說話，去個安靜點的地方吧。｣ Cameron說。

｢所以說，你一直都看得到…..那些東西？｣ House的手隨意在四周比一圈。

｢偶爾行，偶爾不行。但我比你早發現Wilson的存在。｣

｢這麼說你不是來關心我，你是來看Wilson有沒有出現在我身邊而已嗎？｣

｢不能兩個都是嗎？｣ Cameron回覆。

｢嘖，那你為什麼不跟我說你看的到Wilson？｣

｢因為你是House，跟你說了準沒好事。｣ Wilson在旁邊沒好氣的幫Cameron回答。

House瞪了一眼Wilson。

｢現在我沒興趣問Cameron的小祕密了，那個之後在研究，現在我想知道的是怎麼摸到Wilson。｣

Wilson和Cameron互看一眼。

｢其實我們不確定這會不會成功，是Cameron說之前有聽別人說過的。｣

｢拜託，沒有科學依據的東西你說得出來？｣

｢House，我是鬼這件是早就沒有科學依據了。｣

｢好啦好啦。｣ House擺擺手示意他繼續說下去。

｢就是……附身。｣ Wilson難為情的笑了一下。

｢噢….看在上帝的份上，你是猶太人耶，信這個對嗎？｣

｢我知道我是猶太人，但整個事情已經毫無邏輯可言了，誰管我還是不是猶太人，你到底想不想試？｣ Wilson不耐煩的回House，每次House只會說他是猶太人然後不該怎樣怎樣，猶太人可以做的事情很多好嗎。

｢我試什麼？是你要附在Cameron身上吧？｣ House疑惑的問Wilson。

｢是啊，但你接受我附在Cameron身上然後碰你嗎？｣

Cameron在旁邊臉整個垮下來。

｢她會有記憶嗎？當你附身在她身上的時候？｣ House看一下Cameron又看回Wilson問。

｢我想應該是….不會。｣

｢那我只好接受啦。｣

｢我先聲明，不能對我的身體做不該做的事情。｣ Cameron伸出食指警告House。

｢什麼叫不該做的？｣ House露出無辜的臉看著她。

｢就是….. ｣ Cameron講不下去。

｢Cameron，你可以放心的把你的身體交給我。｣ Wilson用安心的口吻對她說。

｢噢，天啊，Wilson你不能用天使的口吻說出惡魔的話。｣ House瞪大眼睛看著Wilson。

換Wilson瞪了一眼House。

｢呃…好、好吧，那…就開始吧。｣ Cameron臉漲紅，結結巴巴的說。

House看著Cameron閉上眼睛，Wilson站在她後面，很緩慢很緩慢的走進她身體裡面，停在那裡。Wilson不見了，接下來Cameron的眼睛張開。

｢嗨。｣

｢嗨。｣ House盯著眼前的Cameron。

｢呃….呵呵…｣ Cameron露出不好意思的笑，他突然都不知道該說什麼好。

｢你要怎麼證明你是Wilson不是Cameron？｣ House對著他說。

｢又是證明？｣ Cameron翻了一下白眼。

｢當然，不然如果你是Cameron那我不就虧大了。｣

｢你才不會虧大，Lim。｣ Wilson挑釁的回答，說出曾經因為綽號關係亂叫House的名字。

｢哦？有意思，我怎麼能確定你就不是剛好猜到的呢？｣ House的興致被勾起來。

｢因為我不會剛好就把奧利奧中間的夾心吃掉了？｣ Wilson不確定的說。

｢也許你曾經從Wilson那邊聽說過。｣ House戲謔的看著Cameron。

｢那…….這個呢？｣ Wilson抱住House。天，Cameron也太矮了吧，他都靠不到House的頭，更別說House現在還壞心的站得直挺挺的。

｢幹嘛幹嘛？找不到證明就要強上啊？｣ House低頭看著頭頂只到他下巴的Cameron。

｢頭下來，你個白癡，把氣氛都搞毀了。｣ Wilson勾著House的後頸讓他彎下來，靠在他耳邊說。

｢你喜歡我的耳朵、因為那邊是我的敏感點你喜歡在那邊吹氣，就像這樣。｣ 他在House的耳邊輕輕吹著氣。

｢這個狀態可以維持多久？｣  
House笑了出來，終於回抱住他了。

｢沒有很久，畢竟這是Cameron的身體，等等可能到…….唔….. ｣  
House打斷Wilson的話，吻上去，吻起來的感覺和真正的Wilson感受不太一樣，可是現在他就是Wilson…，他才不管那麼多，他閉著眼感受Wilson在他嘴裡打招呼的方式，不知道過了多久，舌頭突然退回去，他追上去的探入對方嘴裡，然後….他的舌頭就被咬了。

他張開眼，看到臉紅紅的Cameron和旁邊的…..Wilson？

Wilson有些不好意思的向Cameron謝謝之後，跟Cameron說可以先走沒關係。  
Cameron就逃難式的離開了。

House有點不悅的看著離開的Cameron，轉過頭問Wilson說 ｢多久？｣

｢舌頭退回去那時候。我一開始就要跟你說可能到一半就會被迫退開，你自己就親上來的。｣ Wilson聳聳肩的回答說。

｢該死的，好不容易讓他退掉的迷戀精神又要恢復了。｣

｢………House，不要那麼自戀好嗎？｣

****  
消失

接下來的日子過得很平和，病人來、病人走，小鴨子們討論、檢驗，大家都沒有對House偶爾向旁邊微笑的狀況發表什麼意見、也假裝沒有看到House偶爾小聲的對旁邊碎碎念。

靈魂有注意到小鴨子們對House的態度，他沒有向House提過這件事、House也沒有跟他講過這件事。

有時候他也會去Cameron那邊打打醬油，跟他分享一些House最近的狀況或小鴨子們的事，也可能會聽聽Cameron說生活上的事。

過著過著。

那天就這樣到了，跟他生前要離開的那天感覺很像。

也是時候和House最後一場談話。

｢House，上次的言情小說還沒講完，你想要繼續聽嗎？｣

｢當然要啊，Wilson馬麻說言情小說，我怎麼能錯過呢。｣

Wilson害羞的笑一下，低下頭看著自己的手說。

｢上次我母親和你道謝之後，我才發現，我從來都沒有謝謝過你。｣

｢因為你不需要說謝謝。｣ House打斷Wilson，靈魂小小的微笑之後繼續說。

｢曾經想過，也許我的一生會平平淡淡的走完，但遇到你之後我的人生開始變得不平凡、很有趣。你知道…..我是一個感性的人…. ｣

Wilson說這句的時候有些不好意思的揉揉自己的後頸。

｢被你嘲笑過不少次我就像個女人一樣，可是在最後的日子裡，我不像以前那麼容易害怕，因為當我轉過頭，你一直都在那理，我不需要害怕自己是一個人……｣

Wilson深深吸一口氣之後又繼續說。

｢經歷了那麼多，有太多感覺是言語無法形容的，你明白我想要說什麼，House，但你也知道的，我最擔心的還是只有你….對不起，我放你一個人先走掉了，我知道這很痛苦、很痛苦….. ｣

Wilson帶著破碎的聲音看著House說。

｢可是我希望你好好的活下去。｣

這句話一說出口，原本沉寂的House就大爆發了。

｢Wilson，你怎麼能那麼自私，沒有你的每一天、每一天都是痛苦的。而你卻希望我好好活下去，你怎麼能！｣House眼神狂亂的看著Wilson。他只聽Wilson的話，可是這項要求他沒辦法達到，因為他受不了沒有Wilson的每一天。

｢對，我就是自私，因為如果你離開就沒有人會像你那樣想著我了，你就是我存在過的證明。｣

Wilson想哭，可是靈魂沒有眼淚可以流。他悲傷的看著House，House的頭撇在一邊。

Wilson深深吸一口氣，試著讓自己的聲音不要聽起來太破碎繼續開口說。

｢在我離開前，有留一樣東西給你，那是留給你最後的禮物，能夠證明我存在過的一個小東西，我收在房間抽屜的第一格希望某天你打開他，能夠看到他，但我重新待在你身邊的第一天就知道，我離開後你把我的東西都保持原樣，沒有動過、沒有翻過，因為你想保留我離開之前的樣子，我存在的證明。｣

｢如果你走了，這一切就沒有了。｣

｢House，我不想跟你吵架，所以，請你去打開抽屜的第一格好嗎？｣

House默默的站起身，走向他們的房間，他站在門口看著屬於Wilson的那一部份，慢慢的走過去，Wilson陪在他身邊。

第一格抽屜，打開。

裡面靜靜躺著一個黑色的小盒子。

House的手有些顫抖的拿起來，輕輕的打開。

裡面是一個簡單流利的銀色戒指。

他小心的把銀色指環拿起來看中間的字。

James Wilson

世界就像是暫時停止了。

一秒

兩秒

三秒

｢咳咳…｣ 靈魂在旁邊清清喉嚨吸引House的注意力。

House回過神、世界繼續轉動。

｢Gregory House.｣

｢Will you marry me? ｣ Wilson開口問。

｢……This is unexpected. ｣ (這太意外了)

聽到House的回答，Wilson輕笑出來之後又苦澀的說。

｢你那時候真應該答應的，至少我就能親自為你套上了。｣ 就算是玩笑的也沒有關係，這樣我也有過為你套上戒指這個動作了。

House看一下他，抿抿嘴，沒有說話；又低下頭看手中的戒指，沒有動作，久到WIilson忍不住開口。

｢所以……..｣

｢應該是我開口問你才對。｣ House打斷他，他沒有抬頭看Wilson，只是凝視著手中閃亮的銀色指環。  
｢我真不應該….. ｣ House沒有說完。不應該覺得只要自己沒有問，你就還會多活幾天…。  
House入神的看著手中的東西，餘光發現靈魂有些侷促不安，Wilson還在等自己的答案。

House看向靈魂開始有點更透明的手。想，他明明也準備好的，他的盒子甚至剛好擺在和Wilson對稱的那個抽屜裡面，為什麼那時候自己不乾脆一點直接套在Wilson手上就好了，你看，Gregory House現在你永遠也沒辦法為Wilson帶上了。

House，依然沒有說話，再度望著手中的戒指，拿起來最後一次凝視中間的名字，默默的帶上去，狂亂的心瞬間平復下來。

他細細的感受無名指上的新東西帶來的安定，靜靜的盯著他的新東西開口。

｢你要離開了，對吧。｣ 就連說出口的感覺也跟最後那天好像。他現在擺不出高興的表情面對Wilson，因為在最後那天，他是用盡全力才露出一個讓Wilson能安心離開的笑容，可是今天沒辦法了、他已經到極限了；但他也無法用悲傷的表情對待Wilson，

Wilson平靜的對House點個頭。

｢House，能答應我好好的活下去嗎？不，你不用答應，我相信你一定可以好好活下去的。這段日子像是在作夢，不過你知道這不是，所以不要難過，我們哪天….｣ 一定還會再相遇的…

靈魂的話並沒有說完，只是最後對著House柔柔的笑，光柔柔的照射在靈魂身上，越變越透明，House小心翼翼的伸出手想碰觸即將消失的柔軟，最終消失在指尖、什麼也沒留住。

House看著自己還放在空氣中的手，沉默的收回來，仔細的把剛剛套在無名指上那個銀色小環拿下來，再次看著理面的名字。

James Wilson

House緊緊把它握在手中，咬著牙。

這實在太痛了。

****

日子還是要過。

診斷科裡每個人都看到House手上新帶的那個銀色指環、沒有人敢問House那是哪來的卻又都知道是從誰那裡來的，小鴨子們不知道為什麼之前一度詭異和諧的氣氛不見了，但誰也不敢提起這個話題。

而Wilson消失之後，House每天晚上都是拿著藥罐，倒出過量的維可丁在手上，想一次全部吞好幾顆，可是手上的藥總是撞上無名指的銀色小環，像是在提醒什麼，他出神的看著銀色小環一會兒，又把手上的藥在一粒一粒的放回瓶子裡面，然後脫下無名指上的小環，拿起來看裡面的字，對著它發呆。

就這樣持續一陣子。

那是一個和平常差不多的夜晚，House看著日曆上面的日期，他已經請了三天假了，準備好好休息，或者說，好好作夢。

他躺在床上再次的把銀色指環脫下來凝視著上面的名字，又套回去，閉上眼睡覺。

Good Night Wilson，夢中見。 House在心裡默默說。

***

House半夢半醒時他聽到一個聲音。

｢生日快樂，House。｣

｢要嘛是我在作夢、要嘛就是我已經死了，我希望是後者，這樣就不會給我一個假希望了。｣ House沒有睜開眼睛，嘴巴喃喃的說。

｢真可惜，禍害遺千年，你的那天還沒到呢。｣

｢好吧，那我就是在作夢。｣

｢House，你不睜開眼睛嗎？｣

｢不要讓我連作夢的機會都沒有Wilson。｣

｢你怎麼確定是夢呢？｣

｢因為最近的日子裡，我只有在夢裡才看見你，睜開眼睛，什麼就沒了。｣

｢沒有幻覺出現？｣

｢Wilson，我沒有吃過量的維可丁，如果你想問的是這個的話。｣

｢我很高興。｣

｢嗯，你高興，我就……..。｣

｢你真的打算在床上躺一天過完你的生日？｣

｢沒什麼不好的，我昨天就已經請假三天，命令他們不准來找我、把手機電池拔了、門鈴也關了，不會有誰來打擾我的睡眠。｣

｢所以你要這樣一直和我說話？｣

｢我本來就是打算在床上躺一整天和你說話的。｣

｢可是House。｣

｢幹嘛？｣

｢你知道自己已經醒了，只是不敢張開眼睛而已，所以為什麼不就張開眼睛。｣

｢我已經回答過這個問題了。｣

｢那如果，我說你不睜開眼睛，我就……。｣

｢又要離開？！！！Wilson，你不可以每次都用這個威脅我。｣

｢我很抱歉，House。不然我講個故事給你聽？｣ Wilson知道自己對House很過分，可是他現在能做的只有待在House身邊跟離開而已，他不知道除了講這個他還能拿什麼跟House交換條件，他試著用輕鬆的口吻問另外一個問句。

｢言情小說嗎？｣

｢不是。｣

｢好吧。｣

｢從前有一個小男孩叫做Jimmy，突然擁有一個很特殊的能力，他不明白他怎麼會有這個能力，但是用這個能力他和一個叫Greg的小男孩相處的很開心。有一天，Jimmy的能力突然被收走了，Greg很難過，Jimmy也很難過，Jimmy就跑去找給他能力的人那邊，說他們不應該做出那麼不負責任的事情……｣

｢所以你現在就出現在這裡了。｣  
House的眼睛睜開了，一眨也不眨的看著Wilson。

｢對，所以我現在就出現在這裡了。｣ Wilson也認真的看著House。

｢你可以說說你去找的那些人的細節嗎？｣

Wilson想了想，笑了一下說。

｢接下來的事情你一定又會說太荒謬。因為使者後來跟我說，你這輩子雖然嘴很壞但是救了很多人所以並不會下地獄....｣

｢什麼?!!!這太荒謬了吧？！！！我都做好要下地獄的心理準備了！｣

House誇張的從床上坐起來，Wilson露出一個，我就說吧的表情繼續講。

｢呃....他們還說，因為不希望你太早上天堂來大亂，又不行把你弄進地獄.....所以在這期間我就是你的看管人。｣

｢你是說，你能一直待在我身邊不會消失？｣

｢我想是吧，因為他們認為只有我制得了你，所以.... ｣

｢啊哈！｣

｢就是說，我能一直陪著你到死的那天了。｣ 

｢......可是這樣就是真的看的到吃不到了。｣ House撇撇嘴小聲的說。

Wilson無奈的笑笑，左手習慣性的摸著自己的後頸。

｢這個嘛......也許有時候會有實體。｣

｢什麼？你不要說附身在Cameron身上然後跟我說有實體！｣

｢哈哈哈哈哈。｣ Wilson想到最後一次他附身在Cameron身上，House親下去，House事後一直超級煩躁，因為Cameron看到House偶爾還是會呈現一副尷尬的樣子像是提醒House那件事的發生。

｢不是。｣ Wilson笑完之後回答。

｢不是？不然Park？Chase？拜託不要Taub。｣

｢.....你就那麼希望我附在其他人身上？｣

｢不然你還能有什麼方法？不會是....... ｣ House突然眼睛瞪的大大的看著Wilson。

｢嗯，就是你想的那樣。｣ Wilson的眼睛瞇起來笑看著House。

｢可是要你表現好的時候才行。｣ 靈魂補充一句。

｢什麼叫表現好？誰來判斷？｣ House警覺的問。

｢我也不確定怎麼判斷。｣ Wilson指指上方，聳肩的說。

｢那我大概還是都看的到吃不到了吧。｣ House悶悶的把頭埋入膝蓋中兩手抱住。

Wilson看House這樣，抿了抿嘴，走到House旁邊。

寵溺的笑了一下，緩緩的把手放到House頭上。

在Wilson生前，House一直很喜歡Wilson摸他的頭偶爾把手沒入髮根拉扯的感覺，House沒跟Wilson說過他喜歡，因為他知道Wilson也很喜歡這麼做，所以會一直這樣做下去。

House全身僵住，Wilson又拉拉House的頭髮。

｢你真的不是幻覺嗎？｣ House不敢抬頭。

｢你最近不是沒有嗑很多藥了嗎？｣ Wilson反問。

｢我會不會起來然後你就不見了。 ｣ House依然垂著頭沒有抬起來問。

｢不會。我保證你起來的時候我還在這裡。｣

看著House還是沒有動作，Wilson心中嘆了一口氣。

｢House。這是有時效性的，你要繼續這樣嗎？｣

｢....繼續啊，被你一直摸頭的感覺很好，這樣就行了。｣

Wilson看著自己變靈魂之後變得意外坦率的House，但也依然彆扭的House。

Wilson停下手上的動作，House馬上頓了一下。

......一陣靜默

｢有獎勵哦！你只要抬頭就有獎勵哦！｣

｢我不是三歲小孩，不要拿哄小孩的口氣對我說話。｣ 聽到哄小孩的口吻House反射性的想要抬頭嗆Wilson。

然後Wilson在House講完後就微笑著吻上去，輕輕的、帶點安撫意味、想念的感覺，扯了扯House髮尾，吻完之後稍微退開一點，來回摸著House的臉頰說。

｢我才不會對三歲小孩做這種事。｣

看著眼前愣住的House，他又讓House愣住了，要知道House這種表情可是很少見的呢，House馬上回過神的把Wilson拉近、反吻Wilson，用力的含住他的嘴唇，舌頭霸道的侵入他的口腔不斷舔弄，細細的品嘗好久不見的滋味、真正Wilson的滋味，直到Wilson喘不過氣。

｢你怎麼會喘不過氣？｣ House笑笑的看著喘不過氣的Wilson說。

Wilson神秘的笑一下，拉著House的手帶領他放在自己的胸口上。

砰砰、砰砰、砰砰。

House不敢置信的看著Wilson，他的手底下是Wilson有力的心跳。

｢只有跟你在一起，我才活著。｣

說完後他就被一個快勒斃的擁抱抱住，像溺水的人找到浮板、像害怕一鬆手對方就不在的力道抱住，House把頭埋在他的肩頸中間，用力的呼吸好像他才是快窒息的那個，他能感受到House氣息噴在他的脖子上，把手環抱回去抱著House，順著House的背慢慢拍著，聽著他的呼吸緩緩平復下來，Wilson對著空氣微笑了一下。

｢我也是，我也很想你。｣

***

｢關於上天堂，你是用什麼交換了？我有自知之明，我這種人怎麼可能上天堂。你做了什麼交換？｣

House的頭躺在Wilson的腿上，Wilson的手有一搭沒一搭的摸著House。  
｢也不是什麼交換。就只是說我跟你綁定了，你下地獄我也要跟著下地獄。但你知道天堂那些老古板的傢伙，不希望原本該上天堂的人下地獄去了。

而且他們衡量了一下，說你就是嗑藥嗑太多還有嘴巴很壞而已，但救了那麼多人是不可磨滅的，勉為其難的說可以讓你上天堂，但又不想你太早上來，所以我成了你的看管者。

關於變實體沒辦法給你確切的答案，只是有時候就是知道現在狀態是怎樣，能不能觸碰到你，至於時間長短是交給上面評斷，變成實體只有跟你單獨在一起的時候才能。｣

｢所以意思是沒有人能夠證明我摸的到你這件事，有可能一切都是我的幻覺？｣

｢你知道我不是幻覺。證明嘛....我們有一個人可以證明他看的到我，你忘了嗎？｣

Wilson露出只有在House面前才會出現的賊笑。  
然後House發出一聲哀號。

Wilson笑笑的又扯扯House的頭髮吸引House的注意，House抬頭看Wilson。Wilson用他巧克力色的眼、帶著快溢出來的情感靜靜的看著House說。

｢House，生日快樂。｣ 他的手指在House的頭髮裡繞圈圈，然後手流連到House的臉上、摸摸他的眉毛、劃過他的眼睛、鼻子、最後停在House的嘴上、Wilson低下頭送上自己的唇輕吻House，House馬上把他的頭壓得更下來吻的更深、強勢的伸出舌頭探入對方的口中獲取他的空氣、直到不得不停下來喘一口氣，House輕笑了一下、抵在Wilson唇上喃喃的說。

｢這是我收過最棒的生日禮物。｣

****

House還是不得不去跟Cameron來一次談話，Wilson興趣盎然的站在旁邊看。

Cameron看看House，又看看Wilson。  
House小聲嘟嚷的說真不敢相信我得說這些話。

｢你看的到Wilson這件事....很好，你最好保佑你能一直看的到Wilson！！！｣

House抬頭看著天花板之後又煩躁的繼續說。

｢謝謝，幫我證明這一切不是我的幻覺，好了就這樣。｣

Cameron有點吃驚的看著House，House低下頭看到她的表情馬上又不愉悅的說。

｢不要太得意，我是被迫的。｣ House用手指指Wilson。

｢House，我很高興你…..。｣

｢好啦，我走了。｣

Cameron才剛開口、House就立刻打斷他直接走出房間。

Cameron微微笑得看著他們兩個的背影，很幸運自己可以參與這個畫面。

看見他們的故事。

The End

***

之後的日子

又是一個早晨，House靜靜的躺在床上賴著床，突然有人小心的掀開他的被子、把他的手抬起來，自己默默的靠上他的胸口，House輕輕的笑起來，懶懶的環抱住他。

｢那麼又是一個可以變成活人的日子？｣ 

｢嗯，到中午。｣

｢嗯。｣ House輕聲的回覆，轉身去拿手機傳簡訊跟Chase說中午過後才會到。

不是說House養成了請假的好習慣，而是他需要確保自己跟Wilson相處時，不會有人來打擾。

｢所以接下來做什麼？｣ Wilson問House。

｢很簡單，我們來玩一個後背式的遊戲。｣ House對著Wilson邪惡的一笑。

｢呃…….好吧？｣ Wilson不確定的看著House回答。

｢不要懷疑，就是這樣。｣ House邊說邊背對著Wilson。

Wilson也準備轉過身背對著House。

｢不是、不是，你不用背對我你只要……｣ House轉頭發現Wilson準備也背對他急忙阻止，拉著Wilson的手環抱住自己的腰 ｢這樣子就好了。｣

｢然後？｣ Wilson疑惑的抱著House的腰問。沒什麼特別的啊，就是兩個湯匙併在一起的動作，他又不是沒這樣抱過House。

｢然後…..｣ House沒有說下去。Wilson發現House把他的右手拿起來細細的撫摸，他知道House那雙藍眼睛一定認真的盯著他的手看，他抿抿嘴靠著House的背偷笑，一個冰冰涼涼的小東西就這樣突然的套在他的無名指上，Wilson停止呼吸，而後他又感受House帶著他溫熱的氣息淺淺的輕吻在他的無名指上，一下、兩下、三下….彷彿那是多麼珍貴的東西。

噗通、噗通、噗通、噗通、噗通。

Wilson聽到自己的心跳聲不受控制的一直加速跳動。

他裝做有些不滿的口氣，開口對House說：

｢喂，這麼重要的畫面，你怎麼沒讓我看到。｣

他握住那還在他手上撫摸、有些粗糙的手，使點力的讓背對他的男人轉過身面對他。

House一轉過身，那藏不住溫柔的深藍瞳孔就馬上對到他視線，慢慢的笑著說：

｢因為你是個愛哭包啊。｣

Wilson抽抽鼻子，拉住豪斯帶著戒指的那隻手，緊緊的和剛被套上戒指的那隻手握在一起，兩個戒指輕聲碰在一起。

隔了一會，House盯著Wilson紅通通的眼眶又說：

｢所以我們可以進洞房了嗎？ ｣

Wilson無奈的看著讓他又愛又氣的破壞王說：｢你就不能讓我多感動幾分鐘嗎？｣

｢不行，一秒都等不急了。｣

Wilson笑了出來，勾住對方的脖子拉近，對著他永遠也看不膩的藍眼睛說：

｢那好吧，因為其實我也等不及了。｣

***Another day***

｢說真的，你要浪費時間在幫我做食物上？｣  
House看著好不容易變成實體的Wilson在廚房弄該死的薄餅。

｢是你平常都說Wilson我想念你的薄餅，我覺得利用這次幫你做沒什麼不好啊。｣ Wilson動手準備昨天逼House去買的材料。

｢我哪有說。｣ House馬上不滿的回答。

｢是是~你沒說，只是你每次吃薄餅的時候都像是跟他有深仇大恨一樣。｣ Wilson記得House以前常常吃他點的鬆餅來吃、吃得很開心，但是現在點同樣的鬆餅，卻是看著它然後悲憤的吃下去。

｢那又怎樣？｣

｢是沒怎樣，只是讓我下定決心讓你重新愛上薄餅而已。｣ Wilson邊說，手上的動作也沒停下。

｢我不需要重新愛上，我只喜歡你做的。｣ House轉了一圈眼睛之後開口說。

Wilson聽到這句搖搖頭，但嘴角還是上揚了。

***偶爾遇到靈媒的時候***

House再次被Wilson要求去買日常用品。

經過一個市場的時候，旁邊擺著一個古怪的攤子，攤子裡的老頭看著House走過去，突然開口出聲。

｢嗯~一直有個棕色頭髮的男子在你旁邊。｣

｢我知道。｣ House看了一眼Wilson，難得咧嘴笑了一下。

老頭對著Wilson點點頭，Wilson靦腆的笑回去。

｢他還有一雙很漂亮的深褐色眼睛。｣

｢那是當然的。｣ House驕傲的回答。

***最後的最後***

｢我想我是實現願望了。｣

｢什麼？｣

｢關於陪你到老這個願望。｣

｢可是Wilson。｣

｢怎麼了？｣

｢你還是一樣年輕啊。｣

Wilson笑了一下，看著眼前已經是滿頭白髮的House。

｢你也一樣年輕啊。來吧，這次我們能夠一起走了。｣

他走上前去牽住House的手，緩緩把他拉起來，House的白髮變成銀髮、再變成他們相遇那時候的樣子。

｢現在我們去哪裡？｣

｢去天堂報到吧。｣

｢晚點再去，我想先去嚇嚇Cameron。｣

｢好啊，不錯的點子。｣

｢我們還可以去做只有鬼才能做的事。｣

｢只要一起，做什麼都行。｣

｢當然一起啊，你早就是我的看管人，跟我綁定了你忘了嗎？｣

兩個年輕的靈魂相視而笑、緊緊握住對方的手、繼續吵鬧的走下去。

The Real End

****

文中豪斯說"你高興...我就...." 來自第五季  
晨間運動、"Lim" 還有Wilson向House求婚，House的回答，都是來自第六季。  
Wilson說的奧力奧是來自第八季


End file.
